custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ranzesk
Ranzesk is an Agori formerly associated with the Rock Tribe. Biography Prior to the Skrall's migration south, Ranzesk was a guard for the Rock Tribe's armory. However, Ranzesk was caught stealing Skrall weapons and selling them to Bone Hunters. As a result, Tuma ordered Ranzesk executed, though the Agori managed to escape and head south for the Agori settlements. He then took refuge in the village of Iconox, selling weapons and tools for a living, until he ran into a Skrall named Verex and a Zesk called Drex. He has been traveling with Verex and Drex ever since, and has been aiding the mutant Skrall's investigations into the mysterious Glatorian abductions. During this time, Ranzesk and his companions prevented a caravan raid at the hands of the bandit Frehsk. Ranzesk and Drex recently accompanied Verex to Vulcanus. While there, Verex received a job which lead them to Iconox, where Ranzesk watched Verex battle and defeat Glatorian Arctica with Drex and a few other Agori. Society of Guardians Later, Ranzesk was preparing to leave with his companions when they were approached with an offer by Vernax and Grepex. They, along with Glatorian Magmus and Nepzek, and the Agori Robuke were transported to the base of the Toa known as Akatark where they met several beings of the Matoran Universe before being offered membership into the secretive group known as the Society of Guardians, a membership Ranzesk declined along with Verex. The trio were allowed to keep their memories in case they changed their minds, and were transported back to Bara Magna. Days later, Ranzesk and his companions rode to Tesara where they witnessed a battle between Flardrek and Solnohk. Later, Ranzesk and his companions left Tesara. While traveling the wastelands, they met two Glatorian, Lotawn and Xeptek, who learned of Verex's attempts to discover the ones behind the Glatorian disappearances. They were invited back to Lotawn's home where the others began discussing the abductions. Later, Ranzesk, Drex, and Verex decided to leave the Sanctuary in order to attend to some business in Vulcanus. Whilst Ranzesk and Drex went ahead on the Cendox K5, Verex stayed behind in order to bid farewell to Lotawn and the others. While traveling, Ranzesk and Drex were attacked by a band of Skrall, Bone Hunters, and Agori outcasts led by the exiled Skrall Kelx. When Verex arrived shortly afterward, Kelx and the others surrounded Verex and forced him to surrender to them. Later, Ranzesk and Drex were placed in cell in the fortress of the Skrall Skirvex. After being awakened by Drex, the pair were confronted by Frehsk, who had similarly been captured. Before the bandit could punish the two Agori for their previous actions against, the Fire Glatorian Flardrek stepped in, and stopped Frehsk. Shortly afterwards, Flardrek, who had mistaken Ranzesk for a member of the Rock Tribe, began questioning him on why the Rock Tribe would be causing such abductions. After explaining that he was no longer a servant of Tuma, Ranzesk and Drex began explaining their theories on who could be behind the Glatorian abductions. Abilities & Traits Perceptive and quick-thinking, Ranzesk is always looking for someone willing to strike a deal with him. Though not as arrogant as most Rock Tribe members, his mouth and attitude have a bad habit of getting him into trouble. Aside from his smooth-talking nature, Ranzesk is a fierce and strong warrior, and is skilled in parrying with his shield and striking with his sword. Stats Tools Ranzesk is armed a sword and a shield, both of which he wields with power and speed. Vehicle Ranzesk drives the Cendox K5, a vehicle he bought off an Agori scavenger in Iconox. He then had the Fire Tribe villager Crotesius help him repair it. He typically uses it to traverse the wastelands, though occasionally rides it when he fights in the arena. It is equipped with blades and a detachable Thornax Launcher for combat. It is propelled by powerful boosters and rear tracks. Ranzesk also has a Sand Stalker named Drepk, who Ranzesk uses to travel whenever the Cendox K5 is unable to make the journey. Trivia *While he now spends most of his time in the company of Verex and Drex, Ranzesk still has a permanent residence in Iconox, which is where he and his allies stay whenever they are in the ice village. Appearances *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians'' Category:Agori Category:Toa Hydros